Pregnancy
by HelloxBeautifulx3
Summary: Gabriella and Troy are engaged and twenty two years old. When Gabriella finds out she's pregnant she seems different. Troy thinks she's cheating on him. What will happen when Gabriella goes out for a dangerous ride? TxG. Used to be called Is She.
1. Chapter 1

Well, I told you guys I was going to make Is She? over. So here's the new trailer.

* * *

**They were East High's Best Couple. They were madly in love with each other. **

_Flashes to Gabi and Troy._

_"I love you so much." Gabriella said lying on Troy's chest._

_"I love you too." Troy said looking into her eyes. _

**Now they are 22 years old, still together and engaged. **

_Shows Troy on one knee in front of Gabi. _

_"Brie, Will you marry me?" _

**They wanted to wait until marriage. **

_Flashes to Troy and Gabi kissing _

_Then flashes to Troy and Gabi naked under the sheets._

**She started to feel sick. **

_Shows Gabi puking. _

**When she finds out she pregnant what will she do? **

_Shows Gabi crying looking at a pregnancy test. _

**What will happen with she becomes distant with Troy?**

_"I'm sorry Troy. I can't go with lunch with you today." Gabi apologized. _**  
**

**Troy thinks she's cheating on him. **

_Shows Troy worrying. _

**Troy confronts her about it. Asking her if she's cheating. **

_"Brie, Are you cheating on me?" He asked with no emotion. _

_"WHAT? No!" Gabi shouted._

**When they get in a arguement. She decides to go out for a drive. **

_Flashes to Gabi sobbing and taking her anger out on driving. _

**Will she and her baby die in a crash?**

_"Troy Bolton? Your girlfriend is in the Albuquerque Hospital right now. She just got in a car accident. She is being wheeled into the ER." The receptionist on the phone said. _

_"I'll be right there." He hung up and and ran for the door. _

**What will they do when something happens to her baby? **

* * *

My first trailer ever! I don't think it was that good. 


	2. Chapter 2

Gabi's POV

"I love you so much." I said lying on Troy's chest.

"I love you too." Troy said looking into my eyes.

I had a funny feeling coming from my stomach. I got up from the position I was in and ran into the bathroom, hunched over the toilet and threw up again. Troy was behind me holding my hair up. I flushed the toilet and brushed my teeth while Troy watched me.

"Babe, are you okay? You've been throwing up a lot today." Troy said with worry in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think it's something I ate." I reassured him, " why don't you go back in the bedroom? I'll be there soon just let me fix myself up."

Troy went back to the bedroom but not before kissing me on the head. I had been throwing up a lot lately and it wasn't good. I looked at Troy threw the doorway. I finally realized what this was.

_Flashback (two weeks ago)  
_

_"Babe. You ready to go?" Troy asked._

_"Yeah, hold on." I replied._

_I examined myself in the mirror. I had on a black Cross Bust Dress with black peep toes. My curly hair was down. I had simple jewelry on. Diamond studs. Silver Tiffany's bracelet. And my mom's necklace. I sprayed on my DKNY Be Delicious perfume. I walked down the stairs to find a rather handsome Troy. He had on dark blue jeans and a Black Ralph Lauren button up. _

_"Hey." I smiled._

_"Hello Beautiful." Troy smiled back._

_He took me to Albuquerque Petroleum Club. You could see the whole city and skyline from our table. I got the Grilled Scallop and Shrimp Brochette. Troy got the Roast Prime Rib of Beef Au Jus.__(This is a real restaurant and the real food.) They had a guitar player and a female singer up on the stage singing softly.  
_

_After we had our dinner Troy excused himself from the table. A waiter came and put a plate with a lid on top in front of me. I looked at him confused. He opened it. On the plate it had a large gorgeous diamond ring with little studs surrounding it. I was so confused. I tried to find Troy when I finally did he was on the stage._

_"Gabi this is for you." Troy said into the microphone._

**_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind  
Then your voice calls me back like a wake up call  
I've been looking for the answer  
Somewhere  
I couldn't see that it was right there  
But now I know what I really know_**

**_Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky_**

**_It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again  
Cuz of you, made it though every storm  
What is life, whats the use if your killed inside  
I'm so glad I found an angel  
Someone  
Who was there when all my hopes fell  
I wanna fly, looking in your eyes_**

**_Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky  
Because you live, I live_**

**_Because you live there's a reason why  
I carry on when I lose the fight  
I want to give what you've given me always_**

**_Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky_**

**_Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has everything I need to survive_**

**_Because you live, I live, I live_**

_"Gabi, when I first laid my eyes on you I thought, Wow, she's beautiful. I never thought that I would be with you here today. I want to wake up everyday and see you lying next to me. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I love you so much that it just breaks my heart to see you frown. I would kill someone if I saw you cry. I want to be yours forever and I want you to be mine until the day we die. I want to start a family with you. Even if we have 10 kids running around." Troy got off the stage and was coming towards me," Gabriella Natalie Montez, Will you marry me?"_

_He took the ring from the plate and was on the ground with one knee. I could feel hot tears streaming down my face. I looked into his eyes and nodded. Troy slipped the ring onto my finger as I smiled. I heard cheers and claps. I turned around and saw all the other customers smiling at us. I smiled back at them. Troy got up from the ground and kissed me passionately on the lips. _

_Later that night, Troy and I had got home. We were very excited to start our life's with each other. I pulled him into a kiss. Troy pushed me up against the wall and began to kiss my neck. We carried on our actions in the bedroom. That night, we made love._

_End of flashback_

I sighed while I closed my eyes.

"Baby? You coming to bed?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, I'm coming." I repiled.

I turned the light switch off and went to bed. All night I thought I could be pregnant. I had to find out for sure.

* * *

Sorry It took me forever to get this up. By the way, the song Troy sang was Because You Live by Jesse McCartney. But I'm not sure if the song goes right with the story. I went over this like three times but I always miss some errors. So I'm sorry if you find any.

Priscilla

xoxo


End file.
